GTFO
"GTFO" ("Get the fuck out" for short) is a song recorded by American singer Mariah Carey. It was released on September 13, 2018, and serves as the first promotional single for her 15th studio album Caution. Its music video was released a day later. Lyrics How 'bout you? How 'bout you? You took my love for granted You left me lost and disenchanted Bulldoze my heart as if you planned it My prince was so unjustly handsome Who was a knight in shining armor? I could've sworn you loved me harder Might as well down this Caymus bottle I ain't the type to play the martyr How 'bout you get the fuck out? How 'bout you get the fuck out? Get the fuck out (How 'bout you) take your tings and be on your merry way Fly off with a wink, bye bye baby How about you scusez me, let me call your valet (You just) take your tings and be on your merry way My friends all saw it in your eyes They told me once, they told me twice I looked beyond all the signs I guess fool's love makes you blind, ay Who was a knight in shining armor? (You, you, you) I coulda swore you loved me harder (You, you, you) Might as well down this Caymus bottle (You, you, you) I ain't the type to play the martyr How 'bout you get the fuck out? (how about) How 'bout you get the fuck out? How about you get the fuck out? (How 'bout you) take your tings and be on your merry way (How 'bout you) fly off with a wink, bye bye, baby How about you scusez me, let me call your valet (How 'bout you) take your tings and be on your merry way How 'bout you get the fuck out? (Fuck out, fuck out) Don't tell me these lies when you're bluffing How 'bout you get the fuck out? Go stay at your friend's house or something Don't mean to be rude, but take your shit and leave (How 'bout you) Go stay at your friend's house or something (How 'bout you) Go and stay with your homeboy, he was talking too (How 'bout you) I ain't tryna be rude, but you're lucky (How 'bout you) I kicked your ass out last weekend take your things and be on your merry way (How 'bout you) fly off with a wink Bye bye, baby Why it sucks #The silly lyrics. #The music video looks laughably awful. #Mariah's breathy, grating voice. #The lazy sampling of Goodbye to a World. #There is too much swearing, especially the F word. #The song has 5 songwriters, let that sink in. #This is probably her worst song after "With You". Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Mariah Carey Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:2018